WARMING (BILLDIP)
by midnite blood angel
Summary: Bill and dipper find each other in the woods. soon a forbidden love is found between the two. upcoming chapters soon. make sure to review. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Warming (billdip)

HUMAN! Bill x OLDER! Dipper.

I made a big mistake of agreeing with Mabel to come play out in the woods. She said grunckle Stan asked us to go collect fire wood as curious 15 years old kids we strayed from our job and ended up with Mabel chasing me around with a worm on a stick. Now I was lost.

"MABEL!" I yell through the forest expecting Mabel to pop out and dive on me laughing. But instead all I got was the creepy silence of the woods. A sudden gust of cold wind catches me off guard and I shiver as I look up to the dark sky. No clouds, no stars. It wasn't beautiful it was damn right creepy. "MABEL! IT'S TIME TO GO" I yell again. My ears pricked up as I heard a small shout from afar.

"Dipper?" I recognise the voice. I gasp happily and run in the direction the voice came from. As I run closer to Mabel I see a path with wet shoe marks resembling the flats Mabel wears. I may be deeper in the woods but at least I'm not alone. That is what I thought up until the path ends and there is an opening with ancient ruins surrounded by trees. I'll admit it is cool but Mabel was no where to be found. The footsteps stopped at the end of the path as you'd expect. Then it hit me. The path went on for ages and by the time I ended up here Mabel's shoes should have stopped making the tracks as they would have dried. That's when I knew it was a set up. My heart races as I hear a twig snap from behind me. I breathe in through my nose, reliving my lungs of oxygen. "Who's there?" my throat was dry and my voice came out as a frightened whimper.

"Dipper?" Mabel's voice from behind me said confusedly. Excitement rushes through me and warms me up for a second.

"Mabel I was so scared. We need to-"I was only half way through my sentence as I turned around not to see Mabel but Bill cipher. I fall down on my bottom and kick my legs out attempting to get away. My face twisted in horror. He edges forward to me. His eye staring at me. It was quite a while before he said something.

"Hey dipper. You were looking for Mabel right? She went to get sixers and Stan so they could come find you together" Bill explains as he levitates his cane out of his hand. He leans on it before a sudden beam of light makes Bill disappear out of my vision. My eyes turn straight back on the evil triangular demon as soon as the light vanishes. Only leaving Bill, who is now a tall blond man, with arm length black sleeves accompanied by black gloves, a yellow tailcoat with a white shirt and bowtie underneath. He smirks and I noticed a black eye patch and a top hat on his head. He leans against a yellow cane.

"Like what you see pine tree?" he teases. I instantly look away hoping Bill doesn't see my blushing face.

"Leave me alone Bill. I am not in the mood for deals or some shit you're planning" I grumble as I brush off him. Bill puts a hand to his chest in a mock offended manner.

"Pine tree! You kiss Wendy with that mouth" He yells, floating upside down, grinning. I walked away, noticing the woods were getting darker and much colder. I rub my fore arms and shiver. I look back and see Bill wearing a worried expression. He rushes past me and lights a fire nearby with the palm of his hand. He gestures for me to sit down. I reluctantly do so as he bends down looking for twigs in the dead grass.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. He looks up and I notice a blush dusted across his face.

"Cold aren't you?" Bill replied chucking the collected twigs into the flickering fire.

"Yes but wouldn't you rather me freeze to death" I probably shouldn't have asked. He walks to me and sits close next to me. Too close. His head stays down but his eyes trail up and look at me.

"Now why would I do that?" Bill chuckles. "I get it. Because I've done bad in the past and you don't know me any better. I know and I'm sorry for that pine tree. I really am" confusion struck me and I looked down in thought. Should I trust him? I opened my mouth to speak but it just ended up opening and closing like that of a fish. I looked like an idiot. Bill chuckles and his shoulders bounce a little. It wasn't his normal evil chuckle but a sweet one I couldn't help but smile at. Suddenly his face comes inches away from mine. His gloved hands at both sides of my outer thighs. His eye comes in contact with mine and he grins. "Can you forgive me Dipper" my lips part to speak and I notice him lick his smiling lips like he has a fantasy playing in his head this very moment.

"Yeah. Yes I forgive you" I blush and Bill moves back and clears his throat. He breathes in deeply.

"Such a beautiful night eh pine tree" bill looks as he leans back against his arms. "How are things with Wendy?"

I look down shamefully knowing full well it's going to be awkward when I answer. I take a deep intake of breath before replying; "Me and Wendy aren't together no more"

"Oh I-I am so sorry Dipper!" Bill exclaims biting his lip.

"No it's fine. I promise" despite the fire it was still cold and I was already beginning to shiver again. Bill notices. "Bill, don't mean to be rude or anything but is there any possible way that you could warm me up before I set off home?"

He looks down, a deep red blush swept across his face. "I could..." he trails off shyly, not looking me in the eye. A gust of wind blows past us leaving Bill unaffected but leaving me however freezing and in desperate need of warmth.

"Please... I'll do anything what do you have in mind?" I shiver as I get up and almost trip over a stone ruin that was as tall as my waist. I turn around and look at the old ruin before Bill who had snuck up from behind me grabs me gently. His hands holding mine at my chest before his nuzzles into my neck and kisses the juncture of my neck. I was in shock but the heat coming from the sensuality was enough to start warming me up. Bill's hands snake down to my hips one continuing its travels. Lower, lower until eventually stopping to unbuckle my belt. I rested my hands against the rock ruin and let Bill touch me. I tilted my head to allow Bill more space on my neck to roam. As he nears a special spot on my neck I moan and feel myself get excited with anticipation.

"Bill" I moan a sweet nothing as he bites down tenderly on the special place he found. I feel my pants slip down past my knees and my eyes widen in surprise. I didn't think we'd be going all the way. Not here, in the middle of the woods. Anyone could see us. What if Stan, Ford and Mabel see us? They take a walk in the woods in hope to find me and stop when they notice two familiar boys going at it. This puts me off and I shoulder bill off me. "We can't. Not here not now." I attempt to bend down to pick my trousers off my ankles but Bill forces me to bend over the edge of the rock roughly. I groan as a sharp sting ran up my stomach.

"Sorry for that pine tree but I don't think you're quite ready to go yet. You're freezing. How's about you let me warm you up eh?" Bill hisses seductively in my ear. He pushes my shirt up, showing my back. Bill began trailing kisses down the part visible to him. His warm, gloved hand reached past inside the fabric of my underwear. Bill chuckles darkly. "Ooh hello! Is this a pine tree in your pants?" he comments as he rubs roughly.

"Shut up" I mumble, much to my annoyance he carries on with slow rubbing. It was like he knew this was torture for me. I arch my back. "F-faster!" I attempt to command but it comes out more like a small plea. Bill chuckles at my neediness and pumps me harshly. He catches me hugely by surprise and I let out a loud moan. I feel something hard rub against my inner thighs, I look down in confusion only to see Bill's clothed arousal visible. I look up again and breathe heavily. "Bill. I'm close" I warn promptly. That doesn't stop Bill though. He parks his hand near the base of my arousal. And rubs up very slowly and the time he came to the tip I released onto his gloved fingers. He pulls his hand out as I turn my head to see him and he stares at the sticky fluid that wet his glove. He stares at it a bit more before taking a good lick at it. Bill moans as the liquid trailed down his throat. He looks down on me as he slips the glove off to reveal a slightly feminine hand. I couldn't help but stare. He raises a brow.

"What?" he asks playfully. I chuckle, feeling myself have a small fetish for his hands. He hooks two fingers from each hand and pulls both his trousers and his underwear down. I found myself staring at his shaft. My mouth dropped in amazement. Bill shakes his head and grips my hair gently before twisting my head to look down at the stone once again. My hands held me up and were soon accompanied by his when he was preparing to go in. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the pain.

"Ready pine tree?" he whispers softly. I breathe in; trying not to tense up because then it'll hurt more. Bill pushes slowly in after I mutter a soft 'yes'. He tried his best to go gentle but it still felt like I was been torn apart through my rectum. I let out a pained hiss and bill leaned over and kissed me forcefully to take my mind of the pain. The clacking of teeth heard as soon as our lips made contact. Bill's tongue pushes past the gap in my teeth and explored my mouth. He moans into the kiss as he rocks his hips gently. By then the pain had gone away leaving pleasure as bill thrust softly.

"So tight." Bill remarked as he broke the kiss. He hummed as he picked up the pace. Sweat dripped down my fore head and my eyes squeezed shut. "Moan for me lovely" Bill commanded as he ran his fingers down my inner thigh before digging his nails in. I let out a yell, still refusing to take his orders. He digs in really hard and I feel a liquid leak. It was blood from where he had clawed me. Yet again I took no avail to his orders. I feel bill's annoyance and chuckle lightly. Bill doesn't find this funny and puts a hand on my shoulder and his lips near my ear. "Say my name. Moan it even!" he ordered one last time before he rapidly dug his claw like nails into my shoulder bone, this hurt more than the last time and I give in and finally abide by his orders.

"AAH BILL! BILL YOU SON OF A BITCH THAT HURT" I yell irritably. Bill laughs before rocking his hips roughly. He licked up the blood from my shoulder only making it sting more. I hiss angrily.

"It was your fault" he states looking down, hiding his smug grin. I roll my eyes as I rock my hips in rhythm to his and moan as he gets closer to my prostate.

"Deeper" I ask being the less dominant one. Thankfully Bill was in no mood to tease and he obliged. The sound of skin slapped together as he plunged deeper, hitting my prostate in the process. We both moan as I tense up and Bill nibbles on my ear as both us are ready to climax.

"Bill, right there that feels good" I whine laying my face on the ruin. He grunts as he grabs my hips to keep them still and slams into me like a train. "AAH! Bill, go easy"

"Sorry love. Getting too ahead myself" he slows down and kisses my neck in a sweet manner. I chuckle and pull his face closer to me. We lock lips as his thrusts gradually slow down. Eventually coming to a stop as we continue the longing kiss. We release each others lips and I turn my head to look at the brightening sky. Bill put his head against the top of my head and looked at the sky as well. All the while still being inside me. I tensed again and I feel his shaft twitch inside me. I blush as I clear my throat.

"Erm... Bill?" I start. He instantly looks down on me and replies.

"Yeh?" does he not notice? I ask myself.

"You're still inside me" I state shyly. Bill looks down as if he didn't believe me.

"OH." He said, thinking out loud. "I'll take care of that" Bill grins as he looks at me. He pulled his shaft out except from the tip. Before I could ask him about it he plunged in again. His substances poured out inside me as mine discharged as well. We both moan and Bill pulls out, almost falling to the ground. He takes a minute to recover from his orgasm before he speaks. "That was amazing pine tree" he breathes rapidly as do I. I look to him and his face is flustered and a deep blush on his face. The hair near his forehead is wet and sticking because of the dripping sweat. His breathing decreases and I get lost in thought.

"Thanks to you it was" I stated. Bill pushed himself up and pulled his clothes back on. He held out a hand and smiled. I take the helping hand and he helps me pull my trousers up. In a snap of his fingers we were in my bedroom. Bill carried me bridal style to my bed and laid me down gently. Before he could leave I grab his wrist, he laughs and turns around.

"Pine tree I have to go. Besides you need some sleep. Sixers, Stan and Mabel are downstairs now and they remember nothing about you going missing" bill looks down at me and his expression turns worried.

"Bill." He looks in to my eyes with the same expression spread across his face. "Was what has just happened just a way to warm me up or...?" I trail off awkwardly and Bill looks away and blushes as he rubs the back of his neck. He says nothing and looks up as if he was in thought. He bites his lip and I feel myself getting impatient. "So?" I edge him on.

"Listen pine tree. I've always liked you in that way. And I knew we could never be together because you were with Wendy. That and I started up wierdmageddon at the time. In fact I was shocked beyond belief that you forgave me Dipper" he explained. I smile and he smiles back. "Besides I wouldn't mind doing that again" He whispers in a husky voice. I chuckle as I force him into a deep, passionate kiss. All I did was moan and it escalated into a heated tonsil tennis match. He chuckles as he lifts his gloved hand and places it on my cheek. We pull apart for air. "Stan's gonna kill me if he finds out" he stated coldly. I groan.

"Can we not talk about Stan it's kind of a turn off" I complain playfully. Bill pushes me back down on my pillow.

"Good." He states. "You need sleep" I roll my eyes. He places the quilts over my body and kisses my forehead as he walks to the window before opening it and jumping out. I smile to myself and yawn. That was exhausting, I admit to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up a few hours later. I muffle a groan with my pillow. Damn my hips hurt, I think to myself. Despite the pain I smiled into the pillow as I reach under it and grab my black, leather journal. I let out a sharp cry of pain when I sat up. "Ooh damn you Bill" I curse. As I wrote in my journal the events of last night a blush crept along my face. I've never had to recall memories like this before. Not even about Wendy. Suddenly Mabel bursts in with her usual sweater. The one that had a pink cat in the middle with the caption 'meow, wow' and in her hands she held a tray with breakfast and a glass of orange juice. I assumed it was for me.

"MORNING DIPPER!" she yells happily. If only I were a morning person. "I bought you breakfast" Mabel sings, she laughs to herself and places the tray on my lap. I smile in reply.

"Aww thanks Mabel. You didn't have to" I still had my journal and pen in hand.

Mabel clears her throat and rocks back and forth with her heels. "So whatcha' writin'?" I look to my side and snap my journal shut.

"Just my journal, nothing interesting" I start. "What do you want to do today?" I change the subject.

"Well I and some other friends are planning to go to a sock puppet audition. You can come if you want" she offers. I scrunch my nose up a little.

"Na. I just remembered I have summer homework. I'm gonna go do it in the woods" I declare. Only I wasn't planning on doing my homework. I wanted to see Bill.

I ran through the woods, re-tracing the steps from the path. I bent down to re-gain my breath as the ancient ruins from last night were in my vision. At the perfect time I spotted Bill in his human form sat on a log. I didn't think he noticed me. That was until I ran up to him and gave him a light tap on the shoulder. He turned to me and smirked.

"You've written it down in your journal hasn't you pine tree?" Bill teased somewhat seductively. My grasp around the journal grew tighter. "Sit down" he patted the space on the log next to him. He looks to me as I sit down, placing my journal at the side out of sight.

"What've you been up to then?" I asked looking down in embarrassment. I felt embarrassed about still thinking about what happened.

"Thinking about what happened. You see pine tree I'd like to apologise to you. I'm sorry I took advantage of you. It wasn't what you wanted, it was what I wanted. There is no excuse for what I did. It's not even legal. You're 15! And I'm god knows how old." Bill ranted. It shocked me at first because he was been so negative and nasty to himself. I hushed him with a finger to his lips before kissing them. I swallow his surprised gasp before I took his hands and held them lovingly.

"Shut up Bill" I laugh playfully. He laughs back and puts his forehead against mine. Bill's hand slowly reached off the side of a log and he touched these pretty looking flowers. But something about them looked familiar. I read something about them in grunckle Ford's journals. I couldn't quite remember them though.

"So pretty" Bill stared at the flowers as he felt them, attempting to pick them up before letting a low groan. He shouted curses as he held his stomach. "It hurts. It's too hot" Bill took deep breaths in only to stop in pain. That's when it dawned on me. I notice the flowers. They were lovely longings. Only it turned out the flowers weren't as lovely as you see them. When the flower's stem is touched it pierces the victim's skin and releases a toxin. Eventually the blood pressure and heart rate gets to high and the victim dies of a heart attack if the blood clot doesn't get there first. The only way to help Bill is if I release the tension. And the only way I could do that is if I...

"Bill I know exactly what to do. Just trust me on it" I whisper. He nods his head. My chest rose as I took a deep, preparing breath in before I unzipped Bill's pants. Before he could say anything "To release the tension" he nods again. By then I've made my way past his under garments and was pumping him slowly. He leans back on his arms and lets out a pained moan. He shudders as I continue to rub, hoping he'd come quickly.

"Umm dipper" Bill moans bucking his hips up and thrusts into my hand. He breaths in heavily and sighs happily. My plan was working, the tension was been released. After a few pumps he came into my hand. Bill lets out a yell and arches his back. He zips back his pants as I pull my hand out, wiping the sticky cum on the log.

"Thanks pine tree" Bill panted, a blush dusting his face. He turns and kisses me. He chuckles and lays his head on my shoulder as he pulls back. "I really love you. But I know we are not meant to be together."

"Why do you doubt yourself so much? You are amazing bill" I pat his shoulder and kiss his neck sweetly. "Besides I don't care if you are 'OLDER' than me or that it's wrong because when I kiss you Bill it's the one thing I did right in my life" he turns to me with a shocked expression, happy tears forming in his eye.

"Really Dipper? You mean that!?" Bill asks, and as soon as I nod a 'yes' he dives into my arms and laughs. "I love you so much dipper you can't imagine how much"

"Aww" I coo as he cries happily into my back. He pulls back and looks me in the eye.

"I've never loved anything like this before. Not even my own family" Bill laughs uneasily. "I didn't have much of a relationship with them. Long story short, they hate me"

"Oh Bill I'm sorry. But on the bright side we have each other now right?" I smile and he chuckles.

"Yeh I guess we do" suddenly my phone rings; the tune blasts out but is muffled by my pocket. I reach in to the back pocket of my jeans before answering it. "Hello?" A familiar voice attacks my ear drum. "OH grunckle Stan. Erm yeh I'll be there. I'm just in the forest. Okay. Okay. Bye" After our conversation on the phone Bill looked at me questionably. "Sorry Bill I need to go help out the shack. Apparently some 'spaceship looking thingy' has crashed in front the shack and its scared most of the customers away." Bill chuckles.

"Okay pine tree. I guess I'll see you round?" Bill asks kissing my cheek. I nod, kissing his lips. The taste is sweet and fresh. I moan in delight as he bites down on my lip until it bled. He blushes as he pulls away. "Sorry for that pine tree. Got too carried away there" I laugh and get up.

"It's fine Bill. Anyways see you later" I wave my hand and run off. I wipe the blood from my abused lips as I gain speed. It was surprisingly easy to get back to the shack. The woods are something I know very well. Mabel was in my sight. She was staring at a big metal thing that had smoke getting released from it. My breath was becoming hoarse and my legs beginning to numb. Thank god I was nearly there.

I come to a stop and bend down to catch my breath. Mabel just stares at the crater made by the UFO. Once my breath was regained and evened out my eyes fixated on the interesting tin can.

"Dipper look" Mabel points as if I haven't noticed already.

"Yeh I've seen" My eyes observe the spaceship. I walk around the crater and my foot drifts off the edge and I feel myself getting pulled down by cruel gravity. A yelp escapes my throat as my arms thrash out in hope to find something to cling on to. The wind in my stomach was blown out by force as I hit the ground. Sharp groans make my vocal chords vibrate. Now I was all muddy. My hands, knees, elbows you name it, were either grazed or extremely muddy; both in some places. I look up and hear the laughter from Mabel and grunckle Stan who's just arrived. Great, just in time. He held a video camera as he chuckled, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"Oh I could sell this" His voice cracks as he starts laughing again. I give both Mabel and grunckle Stan death glares before I drag my weight up and hook my leg around the ledge. My hands were pushed firmly on the ground before I rolled onto levelled land.

"You should probably get a shower or something bro-bro" Mabel turns to me, stifling a giggle. I smile and shake my head. Family, you gotta love 'em, I think to myself before running off towards our summer home. That's when it hit me. We leave at the end of summer and because of the force field around Gravity Falls Bill can't leave and what am I going to do without him? Summer's almost over. We are going to have to tell grunckle Stan eventually right? Maybe he might do it for me. I don't know but I sure hope he does. My eyes feel damp, I'm on the verge of tears as I open the door and rush upstairs to the bathroom. I peel off my clothing and step into the shower, closing the glass curtain. The warm water hits me and I moan at its comforting warmth. I find myself focusing on Bill. Surely Stan will understand and let Bill out. He seems sorry. I just hope he really is.

My towel is wrapped firmly around my waist as I walk back to my room. Luckily Mabel wasn't in there. It'd be kind of awkward her seeing me half naked. It was already awkward enough when grunckle Stan walked in on me singing disco girl after my shower. I listened closely for any indistinct voices downstairs before looking outside. I saw Mabel and grunckle Stan both getting muddy themselves, trying to lift the spaceship of its crater. I chuckle before pulling out a draw. My hand drifted along the rows of CDs. "hmm where is it?" my eyes squinted slightly. "Aha!" I pulled out a CD and slipped it in my stereo. Funky music filled the room. I grabbed my hairbrush just as the lyrics started. I began singing along. "Disco girl, coming through, that girl is you!" I sang into my hairbrush, pretending it was a microphone. Suddenly a voice came from behind me.

"I must say Pine Tree old habits never die" the voice was easily recognisable, Bill. The voice shocks me and it makes me drop my hairbrush. My cheeks warm up and I bury my face in my hands. The hairbrush made a short clack as it hit the ground.

"Oh my god Bill" I exclaimed. He chuckles as he picks up the fallen hairbrush. I peek through the crack in my separated fingers. "What are you doing?" my voice is muffled.

"Nothing" He shuffles behind me and the feel of the plastic hairbrush was felt on the back of my scalp. Bill was brushing my hair sweetly. With his free hand he snapped his fingers and the music was paused. "Silence is golden, love" a blush forms upon my cheeks once he called me love.

"What brings you here?" I whisper. His lips curl into a smile.

"I just wanted to thank you, again" bill concentrates on my hazel brown hair before looking up at the mirror. "I know very little about your world Dipper. And if I have another encounter with those blasted flowers and you're not around. I'd be screwed"

"No you wouldn't. Besides if you are willing to learn I can take you around town and teach you"

Bill stops brushing my hair. "I'd love that pine tree. An actual date. I know very little about those too" the hairbrush is placed down alongside Bill's gloves.

"Got a new pair?" I asked. The other one was probably lost somewhere. He chuckles.

"Yeh." Bill looks down at his uncut hands, smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" I ask.

"You. Don't think I don't know you have a thing for my hands Dipper Pines" he grins cheekily. I look down and sigh playfully. "You do don't you?"

"Yeh, yeh I do. Here sit down" I lead him to the foot of my bed. With my own I grasp his hands. I gasp in surprise of how soft they are. He leans forward and kisses my forehead before looking down at our hands. "So soft" A whisper escapes my throat. Bill chuckles in advance to the situation. Our eyes meet when we look up. Bill takes his hands away from mine and wraps them around my neck, he leans in slowly. He pulled me into a passionate kiss. My hands were at his waist as I happily kissed back with just as much passion. He slips his tongue slyly into my cavern. Surprisingly he let me be the dominant one. I enjoyed every moment of it. Unfortunately I felt the need for air rise so soon and our lips released each other from the lock. We both breathed in deeply. Bill laughs lightly before leaning in again. He mouths my name before our lips connect. I taste my name on his lips and I love it. My tongue slides across his lips, stopping at his bottom one before sucking it. His moan is muffled by our lips. I bite down gently and his quietened moans become louder. He enjoys pain. Bill's lip splits and blood oozes down. I take no hesitation to lick it up. Some of it had dripped down on his neck. A smirk appears on my face. His neck twitches as I trail kisses down it sensually. The blood near the juncture of his neck was cleaned up with a single swipe of my tongue. The spot I licked just so happened to be Bill's sweet spot. He moaned and arched his back against my undressed chest.

"Pine tree!" He exclaims as I bite down tenderly. I leave my mark and pull back, wiping blood and saliva from my mouth. We both pant. My lower region felt warm and it only just occurred to me that my member had become to an arousal state. Mind you I was only covered by a towel which was now loosened. Blushes dusted both mine and Bill's faces.

"Sorry Bill. I-I I didn't mean for that to happen" I stutter nervously. Bill smirks, satisfied. "Sorry"

"Why you apologising pine tree?" Bill winks. He grips the corner of the towel and flips it over, revealing my stiff shaft. My hands shoot out in front of it and cover it.

"B-BILL!" I yell, embarrassed. Bill chuckles at my foolishness. "Oh my god!"

"What? You gonna pass on this one?" Bill swayed his shoulders, licking his lips. "It'd be a real shame if you did 'cause I've learnt a new technique from a book in the library" he stands up and walks two feet to stand in front of me.

"What the heck have you been reading?" I joke playfully. Bill looks at his hand amusingly and smiles before replying.

"Kama-sutra. And I must say it was rather interesting." He grins cheekily. My eyes widen in surprise.

"You planned this didn't you?" I accuse, covering my arousal even more. He turns to me. Suddenly the room went gray. Bill had stopped time.

"I wanted to repay you from earlier" Bill explained. "So move your hands if you wish to be repaid"

"Bill" I blush.

"It's not like I've never seen it before" He teased. I blushed redder and my cheeks grew warmer. Slowly and shyly I began to move my hands away. My head turned away in embarrassment as my hands rested at my sides. My legs shut tight. Bill leant down and got on his knees. His smooth hands felt my thighs. He squeezed lightly before prying my legs open. Bill bit his lip at the sight. I watched his movements carefully. My eyes closed as I prepared myself. Pleasure surged through me as I felt Bill's tongue lick the sides of my shaft. He nips the little bits of flesh with his teeth which adds to the pleasure. Suddenly he takes my inches in full. A moan leaves my throat as bill sucks me dry, his tongue having its way with the tip. My balls ache from lack of attention. Bill bobs his head up and down, leaving a slick coat of saliva. I bite my lip to prevent moans. Only to fail when Bill's teeth catch a bit of sensitive skin. One of Bill's hands was at my thigh the other down from my sight. His arm was moving up and down, I presumed he was getting impatient and aroused so he touched himself as well as me. With his hand on my thigh he stroked downwards into my inner thigh. The muscle in his mouth swirled around the tip while his lips went back to the base of my cock. He moans in pleasure as pre cum shoots out into his mouth. Bill swallows before continuing. I know I was close. I could feel it even. Humming noises escaped my throat. Bill took more of my pulsating member in his mouth and sucked harshly.

"Bill I'm close" I drew the's' sound out unintentionally as I gasp. Unfortunately Bill decided to tease me; he thrusts into my mouth slowly. It makes me want to cum but I know it'll be a while before he lets me. Annoyed, I decide to take the lead. With my hand I grip Bill's golden locks and push his head down. He laughs sending tremors down my arousal. Bill's arm that was below and hidden to himself began making harsh jerking movements again, I assumed me being dominant was a type of turn on for Bill. Swiftly Bill's free hand went from my inner thigh and played with my throbbing balls. His actions took me over the edge.

"BILL! I'm gonna cum!" the 'm' sound drew out again. Bill moaned only to have it muffled by his mouth full. Suddenly my fluids were freed and Bill took no time to swallow it up. We both panted while we recovered from our orgasms. Bill looked at me with half lidded eyes.

"I've just remembered something" He started. "We haven't seen each others full body." I blushed a shade of scarlet red. Bill grabbed the hem of his own shirt and pulled it above his head. Underneath were hard toned abs and a SIX PACK! I drooled slightly at the sight and the blood rushed down once more. Bill wrapped his arms sweetly around my neck and laid down, pulling me on top of him. By this time Bill's hair was a mess and his cheeks were flustered. He blew strands of hair out of his eyes and smiled as he looks up on me. I couldn't help but smile. He looked so cute beneath me. Bill bucks his hips up, our members rubbing together. His however was covered up. His erection jutting out. I let out a pleasured moan which made Bill sneer playfully. My hand trails down, slowly. Bill whimpered desperately.

"Pine tree" He whines. "Please" He bucks his hips again. I grin in satisfaction before unzipping his pants. Bill has an excited grin on his face as he looks up with his hands above his head. In addition to successfully pulling down his pants and underwear I lift his shirt up above his head. I throw it so it lies forlorn on the floor. Wet kisses are trailed up his V line as my tongue made its way up to his stomach. As it passes it my tongue purposely dips in and out of his navel. His stomach shakes as he laughs. It probably tickles I thought.

"It does" he replied to my thought. As I was already naked and 'hard' I used some of the pre cum from my dripping cock as lube so I slipped in easier and it was less painful. After that I pushed inside Bill slowly. He gasped at the new feeling as did I. It was so warm, not to mention: tight. My breathing became shaky.

"Wow" I exclaimed.

"Snug enough for you" Bill teased. I grinned as I pinned his arms above his head so he couldn't move them. My hips rocked gently as I kissed and sucked at his neck.

"Yes it's very snug" I whisper playfully into his neck. My lips curled into a smirk. I felt Bill's body shift underneath me. Being the dominant one made me feel good. By the way Bill was moaning I could tell it felt good for him too. Sharp grunts left my throat through my gritted teeth.

"Faster" Bill whimpered. He rolled his hips and tilted his head back. "Please" my thrusts became faster paced and my iron grip on his wrists loosened, allowing his arms to wrap around my neck. He pulled me into a gentle kiss. Our lips moved in perfect synch. I rocked my hips inside him. My groin flushed against his backside. His eyes told me everything. I saw lust and lots of love. He moans when I thrust harder and his back arches. His chest is pressed against mine. I push him back down on the bed and kiss his neck. Bill's hand gets entangled in my brown locks; he's pushing my head towards his neck. He likes it. I nip flesh on his neck as my hips roll softly. Bill lets out various moans.

"Dipper" he gasps softly as he pulls my head up and looks me in the eye. He brings his lips up to mine. I taste his breaths as my speed increases. Bill looks like he is in a world of pleasure. I speed up even more. Bill's sweet moans brightened up the greyscale room.

"Dipper!" He whispers. He looks up at me and buries his face in my chest and sneakily licks my nipple. This adds to the pleasure.

"Bill." I chuckle lightly. I feel him tense around my aching shaft. My thrusts become harder as I become one step closer to Cumming. His hands squeeze my forearms and claw at them slightly. I hiss in slight pain. His blonde hair brushes against my chest.

"I'm gonna cum!" Bill warns me. I thrust my hips harder purposely hitting his prostate. He cums over the bottom of my chest. It drips slowly down my abdomen. He lets out a happy sigh. I lean down and kiss his lips before releasing my liquids. I pull out and notice the sticky fluid dripped out after it. I pant slightly. Bill is still laid on his back, recovering. I breathe through my nose shakily. The room had a distinctive smell of sex now. I can't help but like it. Bill pulls me back down. Not for round two but to sleep by my side.

"Sleep" he muttered, closing his uncovered eye. I pull the covers over our naked bodies and lay beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

Bill slept in my arms warmly. One hand on my chest, the other around my waist. Both my hands at the bottom of his hips. We both slept soundly until we heard the door bang suddenly. I was wide awake by the noise; Bill however only stirred from his slumber. He groaned and turned over. "Bill, Bill! Wake up" I shook him violently. He shot up like a bullet.

He looked at me angrily as he rubs his eye. "What?" he grumbled in annoyance. We both could hear the voices of a pissed off Mabel. She was ranting about how 'muddy she was' and how it was only funny when I fell in the hole. Bill's eyes widened. With a snap of his fingers, we were both in clean clothing. He spoke quickly. "OKAY! Love you Byeeee!" and with that he kissed my lips and vanished. I flumped back down on to my pillow and grinned. I am so in love I thought.

"Guess that Pokémon!" the evening TV blared. Grunckle Stan couldn't find the remote so he sat there bored watching, you've guessed it Pokémon.

"It's Pikachu!" Stan estimated attempting to make the show interesting. The black covering the Pokémon dialled down. It turns out Stan was wrong. "FUUUUCK!" He exclaimed. I gasped and he turned around. "Don't repeat that"

I smirked and mouthed 'fuck' under my breath. Mabel skipped in with plastic cups, a blanket and a picnic basket. "What are you doing Mabel?" I ask, lifting journal 3 off the coffee table.

"Oh just having a picnic!" She cheered. "Grenda, Wendy and Candy are joining me, do you want to join"

"Sure, it'll be fun" I shrug. There was nothing bad going on between me and Wendy. It was just that she was three years older than me and you got to admit it is a bit creepy; a 15 year old going out with 18 year old that is. So we broke up with no hard feelings at all.

Mabel hummed happily as we walked through the woods. Pine trees surrounded us. The laughter of girls became clear. Wendy could be seen distinctively through the gaps in the trees. "Wendy! Grenda! Candy!" Mabel greeted them one by one with a hug as she squealed excitably in their ears. She unfolds the blanket and lays it neatly. I look up from my book and drop it surprise. My cheeks grew hot. This was the place I saw Bill last night. My eyes level on the girls seated. Who were staring at me? Yes, they were. All eight eyes watching me like hawks.

"Hey Dipper! You okay!?" Wendy chuckles nervously.

"Yeh. I'm fine. This is just beautiful scenery!" I lied. The girls shook their heads in agreement. I seated myself.

"Guys, who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Wendy grins cheekily. I gulp. "Hey Dipper. Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" I blurt out. Wendy grins again.

"Are you a virgin?" the girls surrounding me stifle their laughter.

Suddenly I'm a nervous wreck. A stuttering, nervous wreck. The worst kind there is. "Yes! Yes!" I lie again. "Of course I am!"

"No you're not. You can tell your lying" Mabel giggled.

"I change my mind, I want dare!" I huff.

"Okay, I dare you to answer the question." Grenda teases. Wendy gives her a high five.

"Okay! Fine I'm not but I'm not saying who I lost it to" I admit angrily. The girls burst in to peals of laughter. Especially Wendy. I flushed a deep red and looked away.

"Eww what's this?" Mabel groaned in disgust. She picked up a muddy black glove. It didn't take me five guesses to work out who the glove belonged too. Bill. Memories flooded back into my mind. "Gross!" Mabel threw the glove away. Some bushes rustled as it made contact with the bush. I cleared my throat loudly and opened journal 3. Running my fingers along the writing. Caressing the picture of triangle Bill. My lips unnoticeably curled into a smile. I wondered if he told everyone he was sorry they might just forgive him.

"Guys!" I began. "If Bill were to apologise would you forgive him?" My eyes pleaded and hoped. I was longing for a yes.

"NO!" Wendy exclaimed. That set of a trail of no's. One by one they denied Bill's apology.

"He almost KILLED us!" Mabel screeched. Candy was rocking back on forth silently whispering in Korean. I rolled my eyes with a big effort.

"What if he was actually sorry though!?" I defended my lover. All the girls looked somewhat pissed off.

"Still no!" Wendy shook her head and crossed her arms.

"What's your new fascination with Bill all of a sudden?" Mabel asked. I stuttered.

"Don't know. Just I, I" my brain was blank and I had NO excuse. "It's getting kind of dark now guys. I'm gonna head off home?" Before they replied I ran off alone into the darkening woods. Sweat dropped from my forehead as I never stopped running. The shack was in sight and I felt so relieved.

Carefully and quietly I sneaked up on to the roof. I sat on the lounge chair that Wendy had put up here. We used to come out here during work and skive off our duty. Memories of Wendy and I poured like lava into my mind. I remember coming out here with a bottle of Jack Daniel's that I stole out of Stan's liquor cupboard. That was the first time we properly made out. A thump came from the other side of the roof. I cried out in surprise and fell off the chair.

"It's only me! It's only me!" Bill appeared. I roll my eyes playfully. He picks me up. "I didn't mean to scare ya! But that was funny!" he laughs.

"Shut up Bill!" I punch his arm playfully. He stretches his arms and yawns cutely. "Aww are you a sleepy demon?" I tease. He nods yes and puts his head against my chest. I chuckle at his cuteness. "Come" I lay back down on the lounge chair and invite Bill beside me. This time I noticed he was wearing something different. He had a white shirt under a yellow sleeveless jumper and black shorts which by the way he looked absolutely adorable in. And yellow converse high tops. By the way he was dressed now he looked about my age. He pulled on his bow tie and loosened it. He weightlessly climbed on to the chair and laid next to me. His head rested sleepily on my chest as we both looked up at the cloudless night. The moon was big and bright with hundreds of little stars to accompany it. It felt relaxing.

"Do you love me?" Bill said quietly.

"Of course" I looked back at the stars. "Bill, would you like to accompany me in town tomorrow? I can teach you a thing or two" bill shot up and squeaked excitably.

"YES!" he bounced on his knees before straddling me. He looked directly into my eyes. "I love you with ALL my heart dipper. If I do anything and I mean anything to hurt you I'll kill myself."

"WOAH!" I felt flattered. He really does love me. I rubbed the back of my neck and debated with myself. "Look Bill I really don't want to carry on in secrecy. I think if you apologise to Stan and Ford. They might just forgive you!" Bill looked down, his fingers intertwined.

"I'd love to. I'm just really scared. Also, I need to figure out what to say." Bill smiled.

"Okay, whenever you're ready!" I hugged Bill, pulling away from the hug we looked into each other's eyes. His golden one illuminated in the moonlight. Bill leaned in and our lips met passionately.

Bill pulls away and blushes. "When are we meeting tomorrow?" he changes the subject as he brushes golden strings of hair out of his face.

"Water fountain at 11am? Good time?" I ask.

"Anytime's good for me pine tree" he swings his leg off me and sits at the end of the chair. My eyes gaze at him and I couldn't help but smile.

"Want to sleep here with me. It's a warm enough night." I offer. He does look tired. He hums in thought.

"Sorry pine tree I have family business to sort out" He stretches, getting ready to go.

"Wait! They're back." I said hopefully. He nods. "That's great Bill! You'll have a family" I lunge into his arms and he chuckles, patting my back. He pushes me back slightly to talk to me, his hands on my shoulders. I cover one of his hands with my own.

"Yep. I just HOPE it goes alright!" He looks down in doubt. My hands pat his reassuringly.

"It will." I kiss his cheek lovingly. He nestles his face into my neck.

"Thank God I have you pine tree." Before leaving he leaves a kiss on the juncture of my jaw. I smile before dangling off the roof and jumping on to a strong tree branch. The rest was easy. All I had to do was climb down the branches like a ladder.

The place was creepily quiet. Not to mention dark. I assumed grunckle Stan had gone out. He was never asleep at 8:00pm. Mabel might be in by now I thought. The most awkward thing was we shared a room which was in other words the attic! What if she asks about why I left? Ohshitohshitohshit. I heard footsteps from the end of the hall as I walked into our room. My feet padded loudly as I ran to my bed. I cursed myself each time my foot landed. I took the coward's way out of things and hid under my bed sheets. Which by the way I regret. I'm 15 for god's sake! But then it might have been Mabel in the hallway. So it was best to pretend I was asleep. The footsteps make there way into the room and stop at the side of my bed. I think my eyelids fluttered a little.

"Damn he's asleep" The voiced cursed quietly. Luckily Mabel didn't notice I was awake and I was free of an awkward situation. I sighed in relief and turned over with my eyes still shut tight.


	4. Chapter 4

When I dreamt it was nice. It felt like it didn't mean anything at first. It was just me and Bill floating hand in hand in the middle of a field of clouds. Occasionally Bill would tell a joke and I'd laugh. Suddenly a thunder storm interrupted our fun. It grew until grunckle Ford and grunckle Stan were visible in the middle. There arms outstretched with puppet controlling devices the strings were hidden by clouds. It was as if the clouds were the vulnerable marionette and they were its master. The expression on their faces was serious yet devious at the time. It was as if they meant to destroy our fun. With a swipe of his arm grunckle Stan formed a whirl wind which blew Bill away. Tears visibly fell from my cheeks in dreamscape. I screamed over and over again. At the sky at my great uncles who in reply just said it was 'for my protection'.

I shot up in my bed, sweaty and panting. Stupid dreams. I just hope this one didn't mean anything. It was too hard to ignore but I also didn't want it to ruin my day with Bill. My pillow feels as tough as bricks when I lay my head back down. It was impossible to get to sleep again and it was only 6:00am! I huff in boredom and decide to go downstairs. Trudging my way quietly down the steps. Mentally cursing at myself if the stairs just as much as creak. Finally I made it downstairs and was ready to get breakfast. Only when I opened the door leading to the kitchen and Bill held a plate of waffles with my favourite topping; syrup. He turned and grinned.

"Hey pine tree, hungry?" He hands me the plate.

"Aww thanks Bill; you didn't need to do this!" I place the porcelain down and kiss Bill's cheek. He smiles. Suddenly a creak is heard from upstairs. I instantly know who it is, it was grunckle Stan and he was getting ready to come down. Bill gasped.

"Goodbye babe! Got to go" He clicks his fingers and vanishes after kissing my forehead and ruffling my hair like I was some unruly puppy. I laughed at his choice of vocabulary; obviously he'd just picked up the word 'babe'. My eyes roll. He'd better not start calling me bae! I thought. I finish before any one else came down. Washing my plate before drying and putting it away. I grabbed my journal from where I'd left it and began writing about that strange dream.

I'd been avoiding Mabel all morning and to be honest I was doing quite well. It was almost half ten in the morning. It only takes me half an hour to get in to town. I check if the coast is clear before opening the door.

"DIPPER!" a shout comes from behind me. I turn my head slowly. It was (you've guessed it) Mabel. She was standing there with the most serious face she could muster, hands on hips and waddles by her side. He snorted angrily in MY direction. I move back in fright. My eyes widen.

"I know!" She said. That's all she said. I didn't know whether to spill everything or deny it all.

"What?" I chuckle nervously.

"I know... You have a secret. I don't know what but I will find out" Mabel threatened. She sashays away down the hall. I wait a moment before slinking out the door. That was close too close.

When I was waiting at the fountain I spotted Robbie and Wendy. They were at the stall near the fountain. It was 10:58am. I was early. I kept my gaze on Wendy and Robbie. Still watching the couple I walked around the fountain to hide myself. Suddenly a hand pulled me into a nearby alley. I began to panic instantly until I realised it was Bill. He stood there a grin on his face.

"Hi Bill" I grin. Today he was wearing something even cuter than last night. He wore a long sleeved jumper with an eye cleverly embroidered in the middle of it, he wore black shorts again. I noticed the sleeves of the jumper were too big for him and swallowed his hands. He looked so cute I had to lean forward and kiss him.

"What are you going to teach me?" Bill asked.

"What do you want to know?" I replied. Bill shrugged.

"Everything I guess" He waits silently as I think.

"AHA! Come with me" I drag him by the hand towards a museum, while being careful about Wendy and her emo boyfriend. Yes, I forgot to mention. They are a couple and Robbie is still holding that pathetic vendetta against me. Our hatred for each other is toxic.

The museum was filled with cool artefacts to show Bill. "When people come here Bill they do it learn. Us humans, well most of us, love learning new things. And that's why museums are built. That and family days out are commonly held here." I wondered if Bill was listening or if he was messing with the steering wheel of the boat. It didn't matter to me unless I had an excuse to teach people. I've always wanted to teach someone my age and have them LISTEN! To my surprise Bill was actually listening. He grins.

"What wonders are you going to show me next pine tree?" he grabs my hand and allows me to lead the way. When we get downstairs of the museum I told Bill to wait outside the gift shop. I just wanted to get him a nice souvenir to remember this day by.

"What did you get?" Bill asked. I smiled.

"You'll see" I winked. Next we went to the cinema. "This is also for entertainment purposes. Let's go watch a movie" Bill stared at the building.

I chuckled at his curiosity. I pulled him towards the building. The doors opened automatically. We waited in line to be served. Bill observed the building, a big grin on his face.

Bill walked down the hall after we got served. I'd never seen someone so excited to see a movie before. He held the carton of popcorn in his hand steadily. We finally walked in and the cinema was dark. Bill gasped. Not many people were there, Just a bunch of rowdy teenagers. Luckily I didn't recognize them. I showed Bill to our seats and he sat down happily. The big screen flashed the adverts. Bill was like an excited child. Mind you we came here to watch a horror movie.

Bill loved it; he burst out the cinema doors with a big grin his face. "You people watch pain for fun! Hilarious!" He laughs. Quickly he swipes up my hand and walks with me hand in hand.

"Faggots!" A group of teens shouted. A blush formed up on my cheeks.

"Don't pay attention to them pine tree" Bill smiles. I smile back sweetly. We hear the group laugh cruelly. I yawn lightly and check my phone. It was 4:00pm already. We'd been so busy with the museums and the movie lasted for hours! Trouble was I needed to be home by 5.

"Shame Bill we need to start making our way back to the woods." I say. Bill looks at me and smiles.

"I had lots of fun pine tree" Bill stated. I smile. "Thank you."

We take a slow walk back. Observing the pine trees. Suddenly we're back at the centre of the woods. The ancient ruins visible. Bill sits on one. I stand in front of him. And our foreheads touch. We both smile in the silence.

"I love you" Bill tells me. I blush.

"I love you too! More than you can imagine!" I lean in and our lips are not even inches apart before...

"DIPPER!" a shout comes. Our heads spin around to find the source of the sound. I see Mabel stood there with a mixture of shock and anger. Waddles were by her side his mouth wide open too. His leash was on the floor. I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I forgot that Mabel takes waddles out for a walk at this time. She runs off in the direction of the shack waddles running after her, squealing. I don't hesitate to run after her. Bill stays in shock. My legs tire out in panic as I near the shack. I almost fall over as I stop running. Mabel is now where to be seen.

"OH SHIT!" I yell. I hear a door slam nearby. I spin round and see Mabel stood there with a pissed off look on her face. Beside her is equally pissed off grunckle Stan and grunckle Ford. They look at me with an annoyed yet worried expression. My breathing is heavy and tired due to me non stop running all the time. Stan glares at me. It was a while before the silence was broken.

"Mabel told us what she saw" grunckle Ford's voice broke the silence coldly. A shiver ran up my spine as tears pushed there way out of my eyes. "Care to explain?"

"Bill's sorry" I started. Grunckle Stan interrupted me.

"He's a dream demon, he'll break your heart when you least expect it." Now I interrupted him angrily.

"What do you know about love? Look at all your relationships. Lazy sue for instance. That lasted less than a day." I shot back. Tears aggressively streamed down my face.

"Stan!" A voice came from behind me. It was Bill. He walked past me.

"You gotta lot of nerve coming here!" Ford yelled at Bill. He took a deep breath in.

"Please. Hear me out" Bill put his arms up in defence. "I love dipper with all my heart. I swear on it." Bill took a deep breath in. His words became shaky. He sounded on the verge of tears. "I know it'll be hard to trust me. But I'll make a deal."

"No!" Mabel shouted at grunckle Stan and Ford. "We can't trust him." Bill is looking down. Slowly he lifts up his head. Tears threaten to fall from his eye.

"Please, listen" Tears roll down his cheeks. Stan and ford look at each other with a certain amount of sympathy which I assumed was for Bill.

"What's the deal Bill" Stan crossed his arms. "It better be good"

"If I hurt dipper in any way on purpose I'll give you the power to kill me!" Bill looked down. "I said I loved dipper with all my heart. I'd die before I hurt him." Grunckle Stan and Ford glanced at each other gain both equally shocked. Mabel's scowl of hatred turned into a grin of happiness.

"You do mean it!" She shouted and leapt into Bill's arms giving him a tight hug. "Oh my god this is so cute. I'm gonna go make a sock puppet for you!" Mabel skipped off happily. I knew she had listened to her heart. Something she'd always done.

"Okay you've proved yourself. It's a deal" Grunckle Stan held out his hand. Bill's lit up in blue flame. As they shook hands the flame dispersed. Ford looked at Bill before saying something.

"I'll remove the barrier around gravity falls when I can fully trust you. DON'T take advantage of that!" He warned. Bill smiled appreciatively.

"I understand. Stan, ford" Bill called them back. They turned their heads. "Thanks" their heads nodded as they walked towards the shack. A big grin was plastered on Bill's face. I cried happily.

"We did it. We don't have to be in secrecy anymore!" I sobbed gleefully as Bill pulled me into a sweet hug. He kisses me.

"Pine tree!" He hugs me again laughing with happy tears. We pull apart. I lean into his neck and whisper huskily into his ear.

"Let's celebrate this in the bedroom" I pull back, a smirk across my face. Bill's cheeks are flustered and he stutters a little.

"S-sure pi-pine tree" He rubs the back of his neck shyly. I wink seductively and walk away. Bill just stands there. I chuckle lightly.

"You coming?" My head spins around my shoulder to face him. He grins cheekily.

"I will be" He catches me up. We link arms as we walk in the shack, walking past grunckle Stan and Ford. As we make our way past Mabel in the living room who is now stitching a sock puppet Bill pulls me into a passionate kiss. Then we make our way up stairs. We had the bedroom to ourselves and the others are too busy to notice we're gone. I push a chair to the door handle making it impossible for someone to walk in on us. Bill removes his sweater eagerly. I lick my lips as I watch him undress. He pulls off the remainder of his clothing and throws it aimlessly. He grins, stark naked. He rests his hands on his bare hips.

"Wow!" I exclaimed almost drooling at the sight. Bill leans in and takes my lips in his. He lifts the hem of my shirt and pulls it up over my head after breaking the kiss. I slip out of my jeans and shoes easily. Bill snaps his fingers.

"Come here!" He ordered. I walked to him and he picked me up and laid me on the bed. "Now dipper it's going to get very kinky!" He warns me with a cheeky wink. He straddles my chest, facing my aching arousal in a 69 position. He bends over and takes me in fully. His lips wrap around it hungrily. Suddenly tentacles sprout from his back. About four, I was too stuck in my world of pleasure to count an exact number. Bill lifts my hips up, leaving my passage vulnerable. Cold air is blown inside me as Bill parts my cheeks. The tentacle wriggles its way inside me. It pulsates slowly. Bill continues to attend to my arousal. He sucks lightly the tentacles remaining nip at my flesh. It took me a while to notice that the tentacles had little suction cups like that of an octopus. They leave red, black and blue marks that look like they won't come out for weeks down my body. I'm lost in a world of passion, lust and want. Bill moaned, sending vibrations. My eyes fix on up. I notice Bill is distracted, his eyes shut tight as he continues to suck. I grinned as I had the idea to pull Bill towards me slightly. He gasps at the sudden movement. The lips around my member are removed as my lover looks back on me in confusion. I smirk at him before taking his own arousal into my mouth. I hear his moan fill the room. The tentacle inside me squirms, twists and wriggles as it pumps in and out of me. Unlike all the others this one didn't feel like it had suction cups. It felt soft and relaxed. It only put me into a new, better world of sexual excitement. I finally open my eyes and see a tentacle right in front of my face. It seemed lonely and left out. I grip it slightly before pulling my hand back in alarm. It left a black substance which was smeared against the palm of my hand. The fluid felt sticky. I attempted to grab it again, ignoring the stickiness. The tentacle stiffened under my touch. The tip curled excitably. I pushed it towards Bill's entrance. The tentacle instantly pushed in roughly, spraying its black fluid everywhere. Bill's head shot up, his melody of pain and pleasure sounded through out the room.

"Dipper!" He tilted his head back and moaned. I removed his member from my mouth.

"You wanted Kinky" I teased. He shakes, adjusting to the size of the tentacle before bowing his head down. Bill takes me in fully, once again. I insert his member back into my mouth also. The tentacles squirm inside us. I could even feel its substance leaking out of me. The tentacle teased my hole. Pulsating, bigger. So much bigger it made me whimper into Bill's cock. Then smaller until I couldn't even feel the thing. Moans filled the room, no one could hear us. The moans were muffled by our mouths full of each others arousals. Bill's tongue swirls around my tip while the lips wet the base of my member. Soon my dick is coated in thick saliva. But Bill's not done there. He leans back away from my member. He beckons one of the tentacles. It squirms beside him. I watch how he turns to it and pets it. It nudges his chin and he chuckles. All the while he was 'communicating' with the tentacle I was taking Bill deeper into my mouth. He turns back to me and moans with a smile on his face. He winks before turning his gaze to my crotch. The tentacle shrivels to the width of string before disappearing in front of Bill. I have no idea of its where about. I feel it circle the tip. My eyes widen as it pushes its way into my urethra. I attempt to arch my back but Bill was pinning me down. He moans as the tentacle thrusts harshly into him in a rough rhythm. My cheeks hollow as I release a moan. The tentacles thrashed in and out, in sync with the other. Bill controlled the small tentacle with one hand. He made it thrust sending pleasure around the tip and into my whole body. Bill moans as I suck harder and the tentacle inside him enlarges. The tentacles looked as if they were trying their best to pleasure us. They looked tired. Red bulging veins popped out of tentacles. Bill is slowly pumping me along with the tentacle squirming inside the tip of my arousal. I lick the base of Bill's aching member. He twitches and lets out a moan in response. At this pace the tentacles slam inside us making us both cry out. Bill came into my mouth; I could taste his fluids as they slipped down my throat effortlessly. Bill pulled out of my mouth as did the tentacle in the tip of my throbbing dick. At that moment I released my fluids and Bill took no objections to cleaning it up. Now it was left to the tentacles. They wriggled around erotically inside us before pulling back and slamming back in. Sweat dripped from my forehead. I moaned happily.

"Bill!" I moaned. Bill chuckled, taking in a deep, shaky breath.

"It's close!" Bill started. At first I hadn't a clue what he meant. But that was before the tentacle jerked back slowly and slammed in for the last time, releasing a substance into both of us. It oozed out both us. Some dripping on to my chest as the tentacles slipped out and went back into Bill's back. We panted loudly. Bill gets off my waist and lies next to me. His face inches from mine. He grins boldly and proudly. "Don't know about you but that was amazing." We get comfortable under the quilts before Bill forces the chair away from the door. He sleeps on my chest.

We stayed awake and talked until sleep got the better of us. The pair of us slipped into a deep sleep.

My dream was different. It was nice and it stayed nice. I slept with a smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

We were awoken by a flash and multiple giggles.

"SCRAPBOOK OPPORTUNITY!" Mabel screeched. We woke up as fast as lightning. A bunch of girls and Mabel crowded around the bed, giggling. Bill and I blushed red.

"So what were you two up to?" Wendy sniggers, raising a brow. "Anyhow, Bill I heard you apologised. You better mean it!" She makes a fist and punches her open palm before closing it on her fist. Bill gulps nervously. Candy is writing in her Fanfiction book while grinning manically from ear to ear. Mabel and Grenda are deciding what to put in the scrapbook.

"Are you actually putting that in there" I asked. They turn to me and stifle there laughter.

"What do you think!?" Mabel asks sarcastically.

"You know when we played truth or dare and I asked you if you were a virgin. You said no. Is Bill your first?" Wendy asked. Bill cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Yes" I whisper. The girls burst into peals of raucous laughter. Even Bill was chuckling a little. I cracked a smile.

"Aww that's adorable." Mabel jots it down in the scrapbook. "Anyway Grunckle Stan is opening up shop for an hour. He wants you to come down now!" Mabel emphasises the word now. The girls leave us and we begin to get dressed. Bill kisses me passionately on the lips. I kiss back forcefully. He smiles.

"Come on, let's go to work. I'll ask Stan if you could help." I say as we walk down the hallway. He follows me happily down the stairs.

We make our way into the shack.

"Hey grunckle Stan!" I greeted as we walked in. "How about letting Bill work the till?" Grunckle Stan looks up from his work. He pauses in thought for a moment.

"Sure" He moves away and I show Bill how to work the till. He learns it quickly just in time before two girls walk in. They look around at the souvenirs before picking out an item they liked. They turned to Bill. One of the girls whispered into her friend's ear.

"Can I take him now or later?" She was that one friend that needs to learn how to whisper. Bill blushed before grinning. He leans his chin on the palm of his resting hand. His elbow pressed against the wooden surface of the desk.

"Sorry girls but I'm already taken!" He turns to me slightly and winks. The girls went as red as Wendy's hair. Wendy was now stifling a laugh. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. The girls shyly bought their items and rushed out the store. Wendy bursts out laughing. I grumpily shove my hands in my pockets and I feel a plastic material. I pulled on the item and it was a bag from the museum.

"Oh Bill. I forgot to give you this!" I hand the item to him. He removes the bag hastily yet carefully. Bill stares in awe as he holds the bracelet with ancient artefacts printed on the wood. He slips it on his slim wrist.

"It's beautiful pine tree. I have something for you too" He reaches into his pocket and brings out a chain. He puts it around my neck and it was a necklace. The pentagram was on it with our symbols and a pine tree was the centrepiece. It was a lightly faded blue colour. I held it like a praying man would hold his cross.

"Bill its great" I look closely at the pattern. "I love it"

Wendy walks up to us and examines the necklace.

"That's cute" She compliments. Bill smiles.

"I'm glad you both like it" He grins.

Soon after the mystery shack was closed and it was darkening outside Bill was reading a book on the couch. Mabel was sitting there staring at us. I looked up and saw her giggling.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing" Mabel replies.

"Something is making you laugh"

"You and Bill"

"How is that funny?"

"You are holding hands"

I look down and see Bill's fingers intertwined with mine. "Yeh so?"

"It is SUPER adorable" Mabel throws her arms in the air and emphasises the word super. I roll my eyes and smile. Grunckle Stan and Ford walked through, stopping in front of Bill and me.

"Right we've talked and Mabel is happy moving into the spare room so you and Bill could have the attic to yourselves" Stan told me. Mabel put her thumbs up and mouthed 'more slumber parties for me'.

"I didn't want to interrupt on family business guys" Bill started.

"It's fine Bill. You have no where else to go" Mabel said cheerily. "Besides it'll leave you and Dipper with more privacy for 'business'!" Mabel laughed. Grunckle Stan looked at grunckle Ford before they both shivered. A blush formed upon both mine and Bill's face.

"So come and help me move my stuff out guys!" Mabel shot up and ran into the hallway and pounded upstairs like a jackrabbit. I and Bill made our way upstairs.

"By the way how is your family?" I asked. Bill looked up in forced happiness.

"It's going fine pine tree" He smiled. I wasn't sure he meant it but I left it at that. Mabel was already shoving items into boxes by the time we both got upstairs. She was so happy for us. I liked that about Mabel. She's always so sweet. Secretly, I'm jealous of her social skills and how great she is with people.

That night Mabel was already moved in and having a slumber party with Candy and Grenda. We could hear their laughter from behind the door. Bill looked around at the empty space.

"I bet it's gonna feel weird without Mabel in here right?" Bill turns to me. I lie on the bed and open the journal from where I'd read from last.

"Yeh. I'm so used to her being here!" I chuckle. Bill climbs under the sheets and joins me in bed. He stretches his arms and takes his sweater off.

"I'm going to sleep. What about you?" Bill lies down on the pillow and closes his eye.

"Yeh I should probably get some sleep now too" I place my bookmark in the journal and put it down by the side of the bed. Bill lays his head sweetly on my chest. Soon we both fall into a deep slumber.

The next morning grunckle Stan was sat down at the kitchen table. A mug of coffee and the house phone rested on the table next to him. He's dressed in his uniform which is a bit strange considering it's so early. Mabel rushed excitably into the kitchen and raided the fridge for suitable liquids for her latest version of mabeljuice.

"Leave it Mabel. Dipper could you come here please I need to talk to you two in private!" Grunckle Stan sees the girls and Bill off. I was kind of scared. I had absolutely no idea what he wanted to talk about. The very thought sent shivers up and down my spine. "We received very bad news last night. No one knows how it happened but your..." Stan trailed off awkwardly. He took a shaky breath in before continuing. "Your parents they were found dead by the mailman this morning" as soon as the word 'dead' was heard Mabel and I fell apart. Sobbing uncontrollably.

"No!" Mabel sobbed into her hands. My breathing became equal to grunckle Stan's. He wrapped his arms around us and pulled us into a tight hug.

"Ford has gone to sort out the funeral and transport. You need to go home" Grunckle Stan told us.

"We can't. You're all we got!" I begged.

"I'll come collect you I promise!" Stan held us both and coaxed us out of our sobbing. I rubbed my tears away before grabbing a tissue to rub my running nose. Mabel and I looked distraught. Absolutely broken. I ran to Bill in the common room. I sobbed into his shoulder. He looked up at grunckle Stan in worry. He rested his chin on the top of my head and hugged me sweetly.

"There're dead" I sob. "My parents" I hear a gasp of shocked girls.

"Oh pine tree" Bill squeezed me in his arms.

"The car is here to pick you up kids. Time to go" grunckle Stan said sadly. He led us from our friends and into the front garden. There was a car and grunckle Ford was in front of it, leaning against the bonnet. He gave us a sympathetic look before beckoning us inside the car. We looked back on grunckle Stan before reluctantly climbing in the car. Ford began driving away. A long silence was broken as grunckle Ford whispered "I'm sorry to hear the news" he offered us a smile through the rear mirror. We took it and returned weakly. I sighed sadly and attempted to drift off, crying always makes me tired.


	6. Chapter 6

Temporarily, Mabel and I were stuck at a kids home aka an orphanage. This is what Mabel and I were now. Orphans. It's hard getting used to it. At one point I suspected Bill. I scolded myself for thinking such a cruel thing but the thought stuck in my mind. Would he do that? If so, why? The thought annoyed me so much I threw my book at the wall and waited for the satisfying sound of the book falling to the floor. Angry tears streamed down my face as I curled up in a ball and screamed.

I lay my head down on the pillow which feels like a cloud willing to take me away. My red eyes droop. Suddenly my door opens and Mabel is seen. Her eyes are equally as red as mine. I sit up and move over, allowing her to climb in to bed with me. She lays her head on my shoulder and sniffles like she always does after she'd been crying. "Mabel" I start. She looks to me and smiles weakly.

"Yeah bro?"

"I don't know why. But... I-I... I think its Bill."

"Think what's Bill?"

"The reason our parents are dead!" I whisper. Mabel shoots up in surprise.

"Dipper" She shouts.

"I KNOW! I KNOW! It's a horrible thought but I just can't get it out my head." I almost start sobbing at the thought of Bill laughing at his defeat. A palm of a hand makes rough contact with my face. "Ah!"

"You deserve it. Bill can't get out of gravity falls and you know that!"

"But he has a family who can!"

"You're just making excuses up now"

"You're right. I just want a reason you know. They can't have died for nothing, right?" I look down in guilt.

"The funeral is tomorrow. We'll get that over with and we'll get adopted by grunckle Stan!" Mabel smiled. "It'll be like one big all year round summer!" She made light of the situation. I chuckle lightly as she punches my arm playfully.

"Don't tell Bill what I said will you?"

"I won't bro." Mabel wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a sibling hug.

"Awkward sibling hug?" I joked. She squeezed into the hug.

"Sincere sibling hug!"

Mabel slept in my room that night.

We both awoke to the sound of my alarm. Mabel groaned. I lay on my back for a while before the door bell rang. Instantly, Mabel shot up and ran for the door like an unruly puppy. I laughed and ran after her.

"Grunckle Stan!" She leapt into his arms. He smiles before returning her embrace. He looks up at me.

"Dipper." He starts. I cut him off with a well needed hug.

"Yeh" I say as I pull away from him. He smiles and holds out his hand.

"Come with me. I wanna show you something" I take his hand and he leads me into the garden with his free hand over my eyes. After we got down the steps we stop.

"What is it a puppy!?"

"Who are you calling a puppy?" A familiar comical voice chirped. The hand covering my eyes was removed and in front of me was a tall blond.  
"BILL!" I run down the rest of the path and literally dive in his arms. He hugs me tightly and whispers in my ear.

"Pine tree"

"Oh Bill I missed you" I almost start crying into his shoulder. We pull away from the hug and I kiss his lips forcefully. He kisses back and places his hand on my cheek. "Oh my god. I can't believe it. Grunckle Ford let you out"

"What can I say? We're like a family now pine tree!" Bill smiles sweetly and it makes me feel so angry the fact I even contemplated him being the reason for the death of my parents.

"Anyhow love birds you finished? We gotta go" Grunckle Stan joked. Despite it being a funeral I was happy. Happy that Bill is trusted. Happy that grunckle Stan is going to adopt us. Sure our parents are dead but it could be worse. We could have no one to care for us.

On the way to the funeral it began to get a bit depressing. Tears formed in the corner of my eye. Bill put his arm on my shoulder and pulled me close to him. When we made our way into church we could see our reflections on the stained glass windows. Bill's however was similar to a shadow. The priest looked utterly terrified. He snapped the bible shut and crossed himself before walking away all the while avoiding eye contact with Bill. I almost laughed but it came out more like a sob. The happiness was over. Mabel had similar emotions to me. The worst thing was no one knew who had been the death of them. My parents didn't have enemies. Did they?

The memorial was soon over despite it dragging on painfully. Mabel and I laid mom and dad's favourite flowers; yellow daffodils. The pretty flowers brightened up their tombstones. They would have wanted us to be happy. All I know is I'm going to make them proud. I take Mabel's hand and smile. She smiles back. We make our way towards the car that grunckle Stan, Bill and Grunckle Ford were waiting in. Before entering the car I take one look back at the tombstones. I smile with tears in my eyes.

The car stops in the driveway of the children's home Mabel and I were staying in. Bill waits in the car as we walk in the building. Hannah; our social worker greets us at the door. She looks at grunckle Ford and bites her lip.

"Someone has a crush on grunckle Ford" Mabel whispered in my ear. I stifle my laughter.

"So Mr Pines I understand you wish to take Roderick and Mabel home" She begins. Before grunckle Stan could say anything she takes grunckle Ford and leads him into her office. "Let us talk about this in my office"

Grunckle Stan exchanged glances with us before we all start laughing. "Wow" He exclaimed wiping a tear from his eye. Mabel went off to pack her stuff so grunckle Stan sat in the lobby. I walked past the office to see the curtains were shut. My eyes widen. I stifle a laugh as I rush to my room and pack my stuff. Something tells me that we'll be leaving today. Sometimes bribery really does work.

We were all set to go after a few hours. By that time grunckle Ford and Hannah were out of the office. She fixes her hair and clasps her hands together.

"Roderick, Mabel. I hope you're all set because you're going home." She smiles before looking at grunckle Ford. She walks away, touching his shoulder as she passes by him. We all stare at him in shock.

"What!?" He begins to walk out. We follow behind him, trying our hardest not to laugh.

"My god" Grunckle Stan whispers under his breath. I smile happily.

"Hey grunckle Ford what did you and Hannah talk about" Mabel winked.

"I'm just going to ignore that" Grunckle ford quickly got into the car. Bill is startled awake.

"HUH?" He grunted. "Oh hey Roderick" He teases.  
"Shut up" I roll my eyes playfully.

Our first destination was to the mystery shack. We unpacked quickly before we got changed into our smartest clothing. Bill wore his tailcoat suit again. I wore one similar. It looked like the reverend suit Mabel used for her sock puppet show. Only I didn't have the black and white collar but a black tie. Bill tightened it for me and smiled.

"You look nice pine tree" He looked up and smiled.

"Thanks" I blush. "I wonder where we're going" I say as I rock on my heels. Bill smiled.  
"It'll be somewhere cool" Bill starts. "I bet"

We were called downstairs. Mabel wore one of her many dresses. This one was blue on the top with a yellow skirt. She wore black tights and smart flats as usual. Besides sweaters Mabel loves wearing dresses. She smiled at us.

"Hey Billdip" She greets.

"Huh?" Bill and I say in unison as we exchange glances.

"Its called a shipping name. Like bill and dipper put together" Mabel laughs. "It's CUTE!"

"Its WEIRD" I joke. Mabel sticks her tongue out as she rushes downstairs.

It turns out we were going to an after party to try and lift everyone's mood. Once again we all piled into the car. Mabel hummed along to the radio as she drew in her sketchbook. Bill watched her as she drew.

"You grew up to be quite the artist shooting star" Bill remarked. She smiled. It wasn't long before we arrived at our parent favourite diner to go to in gravity falls.

As we walked into the door we were greeted by lots of happy faces from gravity falls. Soos walked up to us.  
"Wat up dawg" He greeted me with his traditional slang. Bill took off my hat and placed it on backwards, he laughed lightly. Mabel rushes to her friends and gives them big hugs as I walk over to some seats while Bill got me a drink. I saw Robbie approaching. He smiles.

"I heard that you and Bill are a thing" Robbie sits down next to me. I clear my throat awkwardly.

"Yeah. We are" I look down with a blush forming on my face.

"That's cool. If I knew you were gay I wouldn't have been so jealous of you." He jokes. I laugh along with him.

"It's something new I've learnt about myself" I say as I look towards Bill who is now leaning against the bar as he waits for our drinks. I sigh happily.

"So are we friends now?" Robbie brings my attention back on him.

"Sure!" I smile as we shake hands. Wendy approaches us and waves.

"Hey Robbie" She kisses his forehead. "Hey dipper. Anyway what are you guys talking about?"

"Bill" I reply.

"Yes pine tree" Bill, who has just arrived, places the cup onto a coaster.

"Oh we were just talking about me and you" I tell him. He smirks.  
"I bought you this" He pulls something wrapped in tissue. He hands me it before I unwrap it. Inside was my favourite cake; funnel cake.  
"Thanks Bill. My favourite!" He sits down and I kiss his cheek.

"I'm going to get a drink too" Robbie stands up. Wendy also gets up.

"I'll come with you" With that the couple are gone, walking hand in hand. I take a bite of the funnel cake and feel the sponge in my mouth. The taste is sweet. Bill looks at me with a smirk tugging on his lips. I swallow my mouthful before turning to him.

"What?" I ask playfully.

"You" He smirks again "You're adorable" I look down shyly with a blush dusting my cheeks.

"No I'm not" I hear Bill chuckle.  
"Yes you are" He tilts his head back and laughs. I shake my head. Soos walks to us. "Hey Soos" I high five my former college. He sits down next to us and takes his hat off.

"I'm sorry to hear the news dawg. But my family was just like yours when my grandpa died" He looks down sadly. I rub his shoulder reassuringly. "But he's in heaven now" He looks up again as his grandma comes up holding a tub of homemade cookies. "Isn't that right grandma?"

"What is right sweetie" She hands him a cookie politely.

"That grandpa is in heaven" Soos states excitably as he eats his cookie. His grandma looks down and smiles.

"No, he's not there" Her gaze is still fixated on the floor as Bill and I exchange a glance. It was obvious what she was insinuating. As they leave we couldn't help but begin laughing. We look at each other as we stop laughing. Our eyes meet lovingly. I kiss Bill randomly. He leans in and eventually melts into the kiss. He cups my chin with his gloved fingers. Bill whispers my name before kissing me again. My fingers intertwine with his black half of his hair. We pull apart. Bill smiles boldly. He leans in again.

"I love you"

I was just getting ready for bed when grunckle Stan handed me an envelope.

"It's from your parents" He walks away. I tear open the envelope and pull out the letter inside. As I read the tear jerking letter I couldn't help but notice a few grammar mistakes. I walk into the living room to show grunckle Ford"

"It's a death note dipper. It's not going to be perfected is it?" He says.

"But I'm just saying it is VERY unlike them to make even the simplest grammar mistakes." I argue waving the letter around. He turns around and takes the letter from my grasp. His eyes move slightly as he observes the writing. When he'd finished he adjusted his glasses and nodded in agreement.

"You're right." He grabs a pen form the nearby desk before picking a piece of paper up from the number note block. "I've got an idea. If my theory is right the grammar mistakes should spell something out" I watch in amazement.

"That's amazing where'd you learn that?" I ask. He looks up and smiles appreciatively.

"I read it in a book" He continues observing the letter as he writes down the mistakes. Eventually he held it up. On the white paper _Tad Strange_ was scribbled in inky black pen. He looked at it confusedly. "We'll talk about this tomorrow 'cause I don't know about you but I don't get it" He jokes as he walks out. I stare at the paper. _Tad Strange._ What could that mean? I leave both the letter and the note downstairs as I make my way upstairs. I watch Bill from the open doorway as I lean against the wooden doorframe. He looks up and smiles. The quilt slides down his body and I notice his thigh was bare.

"Don't you ever wear clothing you're around me" I joke. He laughs sarcastically.

"I just enjoy the feel of the sheets on my..." A playful smirk tugs on his lips as he trails off. "Besides you make me soooo HOT" He teases. I couldn't help but bite my lip. I walk over to the foot of the bed. Slowly, I slip my hoodie off before removing my shirt. Bill watches in awe. "I can see you still haven't grown any chest hair" Bill teases. I drop my shirt on the floor.

"Really?" I question his choice of joke. He laughs at me as he sits up.

"What you gonna do about it?" Bill chuckles. I pull the quilts over my head and pounce into the bed on top of Bill. I grin cheekily.

"Now Bill. I want you to lay back and let me make you cum" I push him on his back. His head hits the pillow. I pull down his boxers and bobbed my head down and licked the tip of his shaft hastily. His moan echoes throughout the room.

"Dipper" He moans. Bill entangles his fingers into my brunette locks. I keep at a slow, steady pace. This annoys Bill, he grunts under his breath. "You're cruel" He hisses playfully with shaky breathe. He pulls lightly on my hair as I take in more of his desperate manhood. Bill chews on his lip and releases a moan. Bill moans my name a few more times before he gets fed up and pushes my head down. I moan into it and swirl my tongue around the tip. "Pine tree, please" Bill arches his back desperately. A smirk shows on my face. I rub my hands on his inner thighs, sending more pleasure up his spine. Bill's face is dusted with a blush and happy smile. Finished with my teasing, I begin to pick up the pace, feeling Bill shake underneath me. It was satisfying. I ignored my own arousal as I continued to pleasure my demonic lover. Bill attempts to sit up but his arms are weak. "P-pine tree I'm gonna cum" He warns. He moans my name once more before he releases. The fluid fills my mouth. I swallow it down and remove him from my mouth. I look at him while wiping my mouth. He's laid down with his eye closed as he regains his breath. Finally he opens his eye. I lean towards him, straddling him at the waist.

"What does your other eye look like?" I reach for the eye patch. He jolts back slightly.

Bill grabs my wrist and clears his throat slightly. "It is pretty freaky" He warns me. His hand loosens from my wrist before he frees it from his iron grip. I reach forward and lift the eye patch off his eye. I gasp in surprise when I see a fully white eye with no pupil or iris. "Told you"

"Whoa" I lean in so our lips are only inches apart. Bill looks down shamefully.

"I don't like it. It's ugly" Bill says, reaching for the patch in my hand. I jerk my hand back and kiss his lips hungrily.

"I love it" I compliment as I pull away from a blushing Bill. He looks away, embarrassed.

"Shut up"

I chuckle slightly. "It's cute" He looks at me in disbelief. "No really, it does I promise I'm not lying" Bill smiles and finally snatches the patch away and hastily put it back on.

"Night pine tree"

I roll off him and lay down myself. He shuffles next to me and I wrap my arms around him in a hug. We fall asleep quickly with our head in the clouds.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I awoke to the sounds of early birds twittering and the sun shining in a cloudless day. I look to my side and Bill's not there. Instantly, I panic and shoot up before grabbing my phone. Only it wasn't as early as I thought it would be. The time on my phone read 11 am! I'm late for work. "Oh grunckle Stan is gonna kill me!" I mutter to myself as I quickly throw on my clothing. The stairs creaked as I ran down them as fast as I could. As I ran past the kitchen a voice called me back.

"Dipper"

I walk backwards towards the voice coming from the kitchen. It was grunckle Ford. "Yeh I'd love to talk but I'm late for work" my words came out too fast making them seem somewhat confusing. Grunckle Ford walks from out the Kitchen.

"Walk with me; I'll explain to Stan why you are late later." He looks down on me as he spoke. His expression looked serious yet confused. In his pocket was a slip of paper. He pulled it out and unfolded it. The note from last night was now in his hand.

"Oh that. What do you think it means" I push open the door to the mystery shack and see Bill arranging the gravity falls snow globes. He smiles lightly as he packs them neatly in rows. I take the note and read it aloud. "Tad Strange" suddenly there is a loud crash. We all look over to the source of the sound. It was Bill and the box of snow globes was now on the floor, the water leaking out of them as the glass smashed. His head is kept down so his face is out of sight.

"Yo Bill are you alright?" Wendy asks, placing a comforting hand to his shoulder. He spins around and his eyes are wide in terror. I was sure he muttered the words: Tad Strange before rushing out. I exchanged worried glances to grunckle Ford before going out after Bill. The front yard was empty and isolated with no sign of Bill. A muffled sob gives his hiding spot up. Using the window frame as apparatus, I managed to climb up on to the roof.

"Bill, are you okay" I reach to him. His face is hidden in his arms as he cries. His shoulders shake a little. "Do you know Tad Strange?" Bill looks up while taking a deep breath. He chokes on his words a few times.

"H-he's my brother" His voice cracks when he talked. "My family wants me to come back home to that evil dimension" Bill admits angrily. I move back in hurt.

"You don't want to go back do you?" I ask. The bell of the door is heard as someone entered the shack. "Bill please"

"I think we should get down now" Bill begins to make his way off the roof but I stop him by grabbing his arm. "Ow! Let go!" He snaps, attempting to loosen my grip.

"We need to talk about this NOW Bill!" with one last tug Bill loosened my grip and he jumps down off the roof. "BILL!" I yell after him before jumping off carefully. I growl to myself as I enter the shack. In front of Bill is a tall, skinhead with piercing brown eyes. They look almost black. Whoever he was he looked impossibly intimidating. He looked at Bill with a half smirk curling his thin, pale lips. For the first time ever I see Bill utterly terrified.

"What are you doing here?" Bill whispers fearfully. Stan and Ford both grab there weapons after seeing how frightened Bill was. In grunckle Stan's hand he held his iron knuckles. In grunckle Ford's hand he held his gun.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Stan questioned the man in front of him.

"Name's Tad Strange" The man's voice was hard and intimidating. My eyes widen _tad strange._ He was the one my parent mentioned. But why? "I'm here for Bill"

"Why did my parents mention you in there letter?" I ask. Tad smiled at me but ignored the question before turning to Bill.

"Now I'll be taking you!"

"NO!" Mabel shouted. "He's my brother's boyfriend and you're not gonna take him away!" Her fists clenched angrily. That's when I snapped.

"She's right" I take a step forward to Tad. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" Tad laughs at me and pushes me back.

"Dipper, I'm his brother" Bill cries.

"Thanks Bill. Now let's go" He makes his way towards the door.

"That doesn't mean I want to go with you!" Bill kept his head down. Tad grows angrier. He grabs a hold of Bill's wrist and pulls him close to his face. His lips are close to his ear. I tried to listen carefully but what Tad said remained inaudible. Bill's eyes were wide in fright. He rushes to me and hugs me. Bill sobs into my shoulder while Tad grinned victoriously.

"I'm so sorry. I have to go." Bill cried.

"No! Don't go!"

"He killed your parents. He said he'd kill you too if I don't go with him" Bill kissed me one last time and left me with the shock. That's why they mentioned Tad in their letter. Bill was already gone when I fell to the floor, crying.

"NO!" I screamed. Grunckle Stan, Mabel and Grunckle Ford rushed to my side.

"Dipper what did Bill say?" Mabel asked. "Why did he leave with that horrible man?"

"Tad said he'd kill us. Like he killed our parents" my words are choked by my sobs.

"It was..." Mabel was close to tears. I nod and feel a reassuring hand on my shoulder. It was grunckle Ford.

"It'll be fine. He'll be back"

Will he?


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a long three weeks without Bill. All I've been doing is lying in bed thinking when he will be back. I think about what could be happening to my poor Bill. In my hand I hold the necklace he gave me. My grip around it tightened as I sobbed silently under my bed sheets. The door opens slowly.

"Dipper" A voice soothes. It's Mabel. She brings in a tray with a plate of toast and a glass of orange juice. "You need to eat" She places the tray down and touches my shoulder.

"I can't. I just can't. It's too hard without him" I look down on the pendant. It was like my dog had just died or a friend had died. I remember his face. He looked so scared. So challenged. I'd never seen Bill like that. At the end of the day I hoped it was all a crazy dream and I'd wake up screaming with Bill trying to calm me down. Only I never woke up and it was never a dream. I'd have to sleep to dream. I can't even sleep. Lately it's been hard to do anything. My eyes have been red raw since day one without Bill. The worst thing is he didn't go willingly.

"Dipper!" Mabel snaps me out of my thoughts. She is near tears. "Please, do something. Say something"

"What's to say?" I whisper, thinking out loud. Mabel eventually leaves me with the tray of breakfast. The door clicks gently as she's finally gone. I sigh with relief before getting up. Maybe there is a way to find Bill and I'm not gonna lay down and not try. I need to. Bill needs me. I take a slice of the toast before rushing downstairs past Mabel and Grunckle Stan. As I rush down the steps Mabel catches me up.

"Dipper. What are you doing" She questions.

I swallow my mouthful of toast before answering. "I've got to find a way to bring Bill back"

"We're coming with you" She greets me by my side along with Soos, Wendy, Grunckle Stan and Grunckle Ford. I smile at them. We searched the woods and tried different of spells with no avail.

I growl in annoyance as once again another spell fails. "There has gotta be a way!" My head ached and my ankles throbbed from thinking and running.

"We've tried everything" grunckle Ford crossed his arms and looked up in thought.

"How did Tad even get here?" I grumbled to myself.

"The tear"

"What now?"

"It's how Bill got here. It's a tear in earth's atmosphere"

"Is there any way to it. Like to communicate with the beings inside it"

Grunckle Ford shook his head. "Sorry Dipper"

"I'm never gonna get him back am I?"

"Don't worry. We'll find a way"

"Well I'm done with disappointment. I'm going home" I brush off some trees as I make my way through them alone. I sigh sadly.

When will we meet again?


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks after trying everything I gave up hope. I went back to wallowing in self pity. Hating life without my parents, without Bill. Everything was going perfect. He had just begun to be trusted. I feel myself begin to cry as my thoughts were concentrated on Bill. Tears of sadness and anguish dripped down my pale cheeks. I think I cried for hours before drifting off into a slumber, dreaming everything would be fine. That reality would swap with my dream world. That I only dreamed that Bill was taken away and I'd wake to him comforting me like he used to when I had bad dreams. A loud crash heard and I felt a weight on my body. As if someone had fallen on me. My eyes snap open and I instantly look at the thing below me... "Bill?"

(A/N) Okay so not a long chapter at all. But I still updated. If I'm 100% honest I was thinking about deleting this because I thought it was absolutely crap! But I saw ALL your lovely reviews and that kept me going. And as this one is almost finished I have decided to make a sequel YAY! It will be called warmth and this one will be in Bill's p.o.v unlike this one. All I can ask of you guys is to suggest a few children names (hint, hint) in a review below. Thank you for reading and the support you guys are awesome.

"Bill?" I say to the blond laying still on my torso. The body shivered. Finally it looked up to me but it wasn't the Bill I know. He had HUGE bags under his eyes and cuts, bruises and wounds scattered over his face. His outfit was all torn. Bill's cheery expression was turned into one of hurt and angst. He choked back tears as he looked at me. I flip us around and place him on the bed gently.

"Oh my god" I whisper quietly in shock. I cover my mouth and hold back tears. Who did this to my Bill. "What happened to you!?" our foreheads touched as he stuttered. "Don't rush yourself only tell me when you're ready"

Eventually he calmed himself down and the pace of his breathing went back to normal.

"Pine tree thank god I found you!" Bill hugs me tightly. "It was horrible th-they beat me because I still loved you!"


End file.
